The Kid's Aren't All Right
by Elf
Summary: After the battle with Cell, Trunks decides, with Vegeta's help, that he needs to go home and help his mother.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the "Dragon Ball Z" characters used in this story. I'm only borrowing them for my own enjoyment.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**This is to make up for me killing Trunks in _Hero of the Day_. So, tell me if you like it or not. Also, should I keep writing DBZ fics? The title is from an Offspring song.   
  


_**The Kid's Aren't All Right**_

**_By: Elf_**   
  


_I'm lost. In a time that I don't belong in, in a world I don't belong in, and with a family that I don't belong with, _the young half Sayan thought as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Trunks was sprawled out in the field by the Son's house while Bulma was talking to Chi Chi, comforting her after Goku's death.   
  


There was something else as well. Chi Chi had another life force growing inside of her. Before the Cell games Goku had probably gotten her pregnant. Trunks felt sorry for her. He blew strands of his lavender hair out of his eyes as he closed his eyes.   
  


"What are you doing, boy?" a gruff voice asked him. Trunks looked up to see Vegeta's silhouette beside him. He sat up to see Vegeta, dressed all in black, standing beside him. It was strange to see his father without the Sayan armor, but the black suited him just as well.   
  


He answered, "Thinking."   
  


"About what?" Vegeta asked in his normally brash manner.   
  


Trunks looked away as he answered, "I don't belong here."   
  


"You want to go beat those Androids, don't you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.   
  


Trunks smiled and truthfully answered, "Yeah, I do. Besides, Mom's worried sick about me." He didn't want to add to the fact that the androids could have found her and killed her as well. He wasn't going to say that at all.   
  


Vegeta saw through that though and snorted, "You want to save your mother. Why don't you?"   
  


Trunks looked at him, that superior smirk, and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


Vegeta stood up and chuckled almost demonically. He answered, "Boy, ask that woman to fix your time machine and go home and destroy those damn androids."   
  


With that, Vegeta flew away, leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts.   
  


****** 

It had been two months since Trunks left again for the past and Bulma was getting worried. _What if he's dead?_ She thought to herself as she walked down in the broken down lab. She had made it out just in time as the androids began to massacre her crew. She felt guilty about leaving them, but it was the best thing for Trunks.   
  


She picked up a shard of Neo-Titanium and looked at her reflection in the gleaming metal. She froze as she saw the reflection of a young woman with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes smirking at her. She spun around to see Android 18 smiling at her.   
  


18 said, "Hello, Miss Briefs, how's your son today?"   
  


Bulma swallowed her fear and answered, "Trunks ran away after you beat him the last time."   
  


"Really? Mr. Purple hair doesn't strike me as the type that would run," Android 17 said as he appeared beside his "sister". His black hair fell into his icy blue eyes as he smirked. If he had been human, a long time ago, he would have been someone that Bulma would have flirted with and tried to date. Now, he was a killer and not even human or alive.   
  


18 snorted, "I think she's lying. I think we can make her tell the truth, 17."   
  


"I think we can too, 18," he said with a demonic grin.   
  


****** 

"Good luck, Trunks," Piccolo's deep voice said to him. Trunks smiled and faced the Z Fighters as they stood and watched him. Goku was gone, their leader, but Gohan made a great replacement. The young half-Sayan nodded grimly as Trunks met his dark eyes.   
  


Gohan said, "Good luck, Trunks."   
  


"Yeah, be careful, man," Krillin said with a grin. It was surprising to see 18 standing beside him, her arm draped casually over his shoulder. The android cocked her head and smiled at him.   
  


She said, "Knock us dead, Kid." Then she chuckled with a dark irony.   
  


"Say hi to your mom for me, will ya?" Yamcha said with a grin. Vegeta glared at him and growled as he moved closer to Bulma. Trunks looked away so Vegeta wouldn't see the smile on his face. _I think he acutely does love her, _Trunks thought as he turned around.   
  


His younger self cooed and waved his chubby arms at him. Bulma smiled and said, "You be careful, Trunks. Really."   
  


"Don't forget us, man," Tein said with a smirk.   
  


Gohan nodded grimly. Ever since the battle with Cell, he had matured greatly, even more different than the Gohan of his time. Trunks locked eyes with Vegeta one last time before he climbed into the cockpit of the time machine. Beside the massage _Hope,_ Bulma had carved **PEACE**.   
  


The others backed away and left him alone to lift off. He turned on the familiar systems with a sad smile. He wanted to leave, but part of him wanted to stay. He wanted to talk to his father more. Wanted to see what his was like when she was carefree and young. He wanted to see if Gohan had anything to teach him at this young age.   
  


He felt Vegeta beside him and he looked up. He was surprised to see Vegeta holding his sword, fully repaired for him. Trunks blinked and took it from his hands. Vegeta smirked and said, "You need a weapon to defeat those tin cans."   
  


"Well, you need to watch my mother," Trunks replied with that same smirk.   
  


Vegeta snorted, "I'll think about it, boy." Then he jumped off the machine and walked to where the others were waiting.   
  


"Father," Trunks called out. The Prince of all Sayans turned around and looked up at him.   
  


Vegeta snapped, "What is it, Boy? You're wasting my time!"   
  


"Thank you!" Trunks shouted as he juiced up the time machine.   
  


Vegeta chuckled and nodded as the time machine took off.   
  


****** 

Bulma closed her eyes and waited for the first blow. It never came. She opened her eyes to see 17's arm lying on the ground and 17 shouting in pain. He screamed, "You bastard, you cut my damn arm off!"   
  


18 spun around and said, "Oh, look, another Blondie."   
  


Bulma looked over to see Trunks standing there, full Super Sayan mode. He had changed. His body had grown taller, more mature, even more muscular. His features had become more angular and harder, almost making him a younger version of Vegeta.   
  


Bulma's heart twisted momentarily at the thought of Vegeta.   
  


Trunks looked at her with intense aqua eyes as he asked, "You okay, Mom?"   
  


She nodded and asked, "Trunks, what happened?"   
  


"He cut off my arm!" 17 shouted as he flew at Trunks.   
  


"Trunks, watch out!" she shouted. She blinked as Trunks caught the android. The android's eyes widened as Trunks swung his sword. His head rolled on the ground. 18 let out a bellow and went after him. He cleaved her head off in one stroke as well.   
  


Her head rolled over to Bulma's feet and she asked, "How did the brat get so damn strong?"   
  


Trunks walked over to her and stomped on her head. Then he walked over to 17. He said, "You killed Gohan. You killed my father. It's finally over though." With that, he crushed his head as well.   
  


He turned to Bulma and she smiled at him. Tears filled her eyes as he went back to his normal form, looking back at her with brilliant blue eyes under a fall of lavender hair. "Oh, Trunks!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.   
  


He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she would break. Bulma knew there was a lot more going on than what he was saying, but she knew that she'd get there sooner or later.   
  


****** 

"I'm here where I belong, Father," Trunks said as he looked up at the starry night. He always wondered where the Sayan home planet was, or rather, had been. He smirked and said, "I'll take care of her for you. Take care of us for me, will you?"   
  


_The End!_   
  


Okay, if any of you have read my Gundam Wing stuff, then you probably know this is fluff for me. This is my third story, so tell me what you think! By the way, my two faves are Vegeta and Trunks. I'm also getting particulary fond of Gohan now that he's bad ass to the bone._****_


End file.
